undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonitus
Personality In his appearances, Sonitus appears to be very mellow and lax, contrary to the stereotyping of bats. He will jump on the chance to have fruit when offered, his favorite fruit being pineapples. He is quite approchable and tends to be very honest. He speaks with vocabulary words, a possible reason for this being that he doesn't want to be viewed as "dumb" or anything synonymous. The words become longer and quite often will require a dictionary search to understand what they mean if he becomes angry. Appearance Sonitus, like previously stated, resembles an anthropomorphic bat. However, unlike a bat, he has four eyes, which slightly enhances his peripheral vision. Another thing that sets off his animal counterpart is his color palette, which is much brighter, with it being primarily a pastel-like orange. Also, it's more fluffy, with bits of fur poking out at the area where his head and ears meet, and at the top of his head. He has a purple cape that he is always seen adorning. It resembles Asgore's with that of the style and color. However, unlike the King of Monsters, Sonitus doesn't wear armor nor has the trademark red trident that Asgore has. Since he doesn't fly, it is unknown on what his wings look like. Presumably, they'd look like a bat's wings. In Battle The only route you go into battle with Sonitus is the Genocide Route. He is classified as a Miniboss. When you go into battle with Sonitus, his attacks are based on sound. One of his attacks features the Audio symbol (��). It'll come into a corner of the box (that turns small) and will start shooting out projectile audio waves. Each one will deal an amount of 4 damage every time it hits you. Another attack turns your SOUL orange and sticks you onto a line. Soundwaves will start coming towards you, and you have to go up and down to match the frequency. The rest of the box is a dark red, and will deal 4 damage if you don't go up or down in time. His third attack has you pressing all of your arrow keys to the arrows that pop up onto the screen. In Game Spoiler alert: He isn't in the Game. Sonitus appears in Waterful, in the room that houses Sans' illegal hot dog stand. He is interactable, and will talk to you. His only two textboxes read as:'' "What an interesting circumstance: a human, in the Underground!" and "You've managed this far without Undyne's acknowledgment?"'' In any neutral/pacifist route, he doesn't seem interested in attacking you, and talking to him doesn't mean anything to progress the plot. If you have dated Papyrus and have his number, Papyrus will reference him by stating the following: "Oh by the way! Say hi to Soni! He knows a bit about Waterfall if you get lost!!!" In the Genocide route, however, Sonitus will only say: "..." and only that if you interact with him. When you attempt leaving the room, Sonitus will stop you, saying this: "A human..? Hm. It would've been an extravagant opportunity to converse with you. But these awfully tense circumstances forbid this. Human, stop where you stand!" ''With that, the battle will start against Sonitus. Despite his dramatic opening, Sonitus is a miniboss.The only reference to Sonitus' name is 'Soni,' which Papyrus calls him. Sonitus' name is not stated anywhere else in game asides from the name of him in the game files. ''Stats ''EXP: ''25 ''Attack: ''10 ''Defense: ''15 ''Gold: ''10 Quotes When Interacted With Pacifist/Neutral Route : "What an interesting circumstance: a human, in the Underground!" '' : ''"You've managed this far without Undyne's acknowledgment?" Genocide : "..." In Battle Pre-battle (Genocide Route) : "A human..? Hm. It would've been an extravagant opportunity to converse with you. But these awfully tense circumstances forbid this. Human, stop where you stand!" In Battle (Genocide Route) : "I demand to know your designation! What was the entity that corrupted your youthful mind, what was the entity that dared to breathe life into your SOUL?" : "It must have been tremendously grueling; executing each being that endangered your "holy" mission to "cleanse" the world!" '' : ''"Of course, you shut your dainty mouth and eyes, unable to bear what you have become, unable to view the unspeakable damage you reigned upon my kin!" : "You. You are the physica-" When dying (Genocide Route) : "When..Undyne stands up to you, and when she points the blade that pierced many at your disgusting SOUL, may the deity you... believe in give you save you from your punishment..." Trivia Sonitus' way of speech is a reference to one of the main characters of the RPG title OFF that goes by the name of the Judge. Like Sonitus, the Judge has an expansive vocabulary that he'll always use. Sonitus is the second Undertale fan character created by AMO. The first one being Frenite, who's progress is on hiatus for the time being. Sonitus is a latin word that means Noise and Sound. The name is obviously given because of the animal he's based off and his attacks. Gallery PIXILART-LOCAL(1).png|Notice the change of color Sonitus color.png|The first piece of art of Sonitus Rawrawr.png|An absolute adorable picture of Soni by SplazinBear! Thank you so much uwu |Other photos of him drawn for me (links to deviantart)| Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Male Category:User;Geshtro